Step Brothers
by Smilely8
Summary: I was finally going to try to talk to Levi Ackerman the guy of my dreams, but it all change when i open a door to see Levi and other girl and he asking be to join in a threesome. I was so embarrassed,he didn't even know my name. I can't believe i waste my time on him but what happen next i didn't expect it my life could get worse. Better summary inside the story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) complete summary:** **Levi Ackerman is rich, cocky, arrogant asshole and that would be an understatement. He also happens to be handsome, popular, intelligent, captain of the Soccer team and president of the best Frat first words to me were at the Frat House party, and he literally invited me to have a threesome with him and a random girl. I could've died from the embarrassment, he didn't even know my name at the time, and he didn't care to. After that night, I promised myself to never waste another second thinking about Levi Ackerman. My world becomes a nightmare when I realize my mom's new husband has a son who's my age and he's a junior at the same school I go.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this is my** **first fan fiction i written i got the idea from a book i read.**

 **I do not own the characters of this story.**

Eren Pov

I was super excited calling my mom's cell phone again. I wanted to tell her some good news but I ended the call when I got her voicemail again. I sigh thinking how she was a little unreachable after she started dating this new mystery man. I couldn't wait to find out who this man was that seem to make my mom happy. After giving up to contact my mom I decided to call my best friend Mikasa. After the third ring Mikasa picks up the phone and I practically scream,

Eren: "I got it! I got a lawn room!" I hear Mikasa shriek in excitement.

Mikasa: "Congratulations Eren I know how hard you work to get that room." Mikasa says in is cheerful voice.

Eren: "I know Mikasa this is so exciting I can believe both of us got it I am so happy."

Mikasa: " I know I can't wait but we still have to finish this year I'll talk to you later I am going to study in the library bye Eren."

Eren: "Bye Mikasa."

With that we end our phone conversation. As I lay down on my bed I lost myself in my thoughts of how I manage to get this room with only 45 rooms in the University of Sina were I am finishing my junior year. It's an honor to be living in one of those rooms the brutal application process only given to the most academically upcoming seniors. I worked my butt off studying late at night practically living in the library everyday leaving it until closing to back to my dorm to finish studying. I missed out on so much on a college life to the point I can draw a detail map of the library locating the different parts. I turn my head to see it was almost 1:00pm I get up put on a black hoodie that fits me a little to big a pair of black jeans and my black converse and head to the cafeteria where I work.

I'm thankful today I get out at 4:00 happy that most students are trying to study. While walking down to the cafeteria I feel my phone vibrate and see it a text message from Sasha she's a girl I met in my political science class she really nice and always has snacks with her you never catch her without eating, unlocking my phone and read her text,

Sasha: " Hey Eren lets go to a party to one of the frat houses." I think to myself, it would be a good way to celebrate and go out a life a college experience.

Eren: "Yeah that sounds good what time should we meet?"

After I slide my phone back to my pocket and arrived at work. Work goes by slow I finish cleaning the tables, sweeping, and throwing away the trash and I still got and hour to kill. I sigh and decide to take a break and pop out my phone to see I Sasha replied I unlock my phone and read her text

Sasha: "I think 8:00 is pretty good we can meet up outside my dorm building."

Eren: "Okay that sounds great see you at 8:00."

I head back to work and whatever time I had left but my boss said I could leave early their wasn't much to do so I left looking at my phone and seeing it was 3:30. Once I got in my dorm I toss my self on my bed think of how I can use this opportunity to actually talk to Levi Ackerman.

Just thinking of his name send a tingling sensation down my spine. I started to remember the first time I saw him, walking across campus fall semester of freshman year. He looked so mature I didn't believe he barely graduated high school he was better than any high school guy. He was wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves folded up showing his arms with a pair of black skinny jeans and black vans. His raven color hair styled in an undercut, which suited him, his eyes where grey with a hint of blue in them they where so gorgeous you could get lost in them. His skin was really pale but it worked for him his lips looks so soft I want to know how they felt against mine. He looked like the gods made him he was perfect making any straight guy gay for him with just a look at him.

I later learned he was doing a double major I was majoring in political science and he in history some off the courses overlapped. I figure he would sit in the back like the rest of jocks but to my surprise he sat I the front row always ready to answer question with his intelligent answers. Even though I had him in my class I never got the courage to speak to him he always had a new girl or a guy beside him and of course he did with his looks, his money and he being the captain of the soccer team and president of the best frat houses on campus who wouldn't he attract towards him. But I knew tonight is that night I introduce myself to him. The sound of a knock at my door got me out of my thought. I open my door to see Mikasa their,

Eren: "Hi Mikasa come in." Mikasa enters my room,

Mikasa: "Hey Eren, what are you doing to celebrate on getting the room." I forgot I didn't tell Mikasa about what I was going to do

Eren: "Well umm….uhhh I'm going to a party at one of the frat house." I see Mikasa eyes widen, I knew his would look like that Mikasa found those parties pointless

Mikasa: "Are you sure those parties get insane Eren" I look at Mikasa with a annoyed face I know that she doesn't like that atmosphere but she doesn't need to worry I can take care of myself Eren: "Yes Mikasa I know but don't worry I am going with a friend I met in one of my classes so I be fine okay"

Mikasa: "Fine Eren if you say so but just be careful okay." she says with a worried expression on his face. "Well I'll leave and let you get ready I will see you tomorrow." and with that the she leaves my dorm.

I sigh thinking Mikasa is like a sister to me but sometimes she worries too much but I know she does because she cares about be. I see the time and see its 5 already I quickly go to the bathroom strip myself until I'm only wearing boxers and turn the water so I can shower. After I'm done showering I go to my closet to see what can I wear I want to look good for Levi. I decided to wear a grey shirt with black skinny jeans with my converse throwing a black jacket. After I decide to try to fix my messy brown hair but it's no use so I decide to give up and take a quick glance in the mirror and I am satisfy of how I look and check the time it's 7:30 I should head out to meet Sasha grabbing my phone and wallet I leave my dorm thinking I am ready for this party.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if its kind of boring it's mostly about the party. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

I started walking across campus to meet up with Sasha while walking I see students heading out for the night, I started feeling happy to be one of them. I start to go over my rules for myself as I approach Sasha. No more than three drinks, no talking about classes, and no weirdness around Levi Ackerman.

"Eren!" Sasha shouts. I wave to her.

Eren: Hi Sasha.

Sasha: I can't believe you got a lawn room! That's amazing! Congrats!

Eren: Thanks Sasha! I lean to give her a hug. _Sasha is a pretty cool girl she's average height, brunette, brown eyes, and loves food._

Sasha: Are you excited this is your first frat house party! OMG Eren they have the best parties! By the way Eren you look good tonight.

Eren: Thanks Sasha you look good too. Sasha was wearing a grey skirt that reach mid-thigh and a white shirt with a black cardigan on.

Sasha: Lets go the party is a block away.

We started walking to the party. When we arrived to the frat house a couple of guys greeted us and I can see them checking out Sasha and me and I blush. Once we enter the house you could smell sweat and beer in the air. The lights are dim, barely lighting the mass of people in the main room. As we continue to enter I could feel my converse sticking to the floor.

 _"Sasha, the love of my life."_ Says a bald guy, sweeping her into a hug. I realize he's in the soccer team. _" Oh ha ha ha"_ Sasha says rolling her eyes, but the glow in her eyes tells me she likes the guy. _"Can I get you guys a beer?"_ he asked pointing to the keg behind him. _" Yes please. Hey Connie this is my good friend Eren and its his first frat party so treat him nice."_ Sasha says. _"I'm always nice."_ Connie says. We follow Connie to and old with mysterious stain couch in the corner. We pile around hardly dressed co-eds, and for the first time in my life I feel like one of the cool kids.

I rest nervously on the left side of the couch as Sasha sits next to me, with Connie on her other side. I nervously sip on my drink as he whispers in Sasha's ear. I have drank beer before, hell I even gotten tipsy a few times with Mikasa when we first turn twenty-one. I just don't want to over do it tonight and end up wasted not knowing what happen the night before. _"Where's Levi tonight?"_ my head whips around as I hear Sasha ask Connie the question. I feel my heart stop for a second, but I have to admit I would be disappointed if he's not here.

 _"He's somewhere around, probably getting crushed in a pile of girls and guys."_ Connie says rolling his eyes while Sasha laughs. I chug half my beer, I can't believe how jealous it makes me feel, I have never even met the guy. Sasha and Connie keep on talking, Sasha tries to include me but I'm feeling to nervous to add to the conversation. By the time that I'm done with my beer I really have to pee. _"Be right back,"_ I whisper to Sasha, and go looking for the bathroom. I make my way through the sweaty mass to a hallway along the stairs. I see a line of 3 guys and 2 girls outside of what I think is the bathroom. When the door opens a guy darts in front of a girl. _"Hey!"_ she protests. _"Sorry! Emergency!"_ he cries and shuts the door behind him. I lean back and peek up the stairs. There are several people hanging out, but it's much quitter up there, I'm sure there's more than one bathroom in this place. I turn around and go up the stairs. I ignore the rooms with open doors and come to a couple of close ones.

I can see a room at the end of the hallway that looks like a lounge with a pool table in the middle of the room. One of these rooms must be a bathroom, I lean to the closest one and I press my ear against it. I didn't hear anything so I knock softly on the door; waiting for a reply and when I don't hear one I slowly turn the knob to open the door. I gasp as its pulled open and out of my grasp. My eyes widened and I realize that Levi is standing right in front of me.

 _" I…I.."_ I stutter. His mouth forms into a smirk as he stares at me with amusement. I let my gaze fall down to his body. Oh my god he's naked just wearing a pair of black tight boxers. Oh my, his body is amazing. He has a six-pack that looks like it was engraved in stone. _"See anything you like?"_ he says. I suddenly look back up. I clear my throat as I think of something to say. I feel his eyes traveling over my body; I feel my skin burning under his gaze as I feel desire being created in my stomach.

 _"Oh, no I was_ _—"_

 _"You wanna join us?"_ he says, pulling the door more open. I peek over his shoulder and I see a naked girl in bed cover in a bed sheet. _"Levi!"_ the girl says while giggling, pulling the bed sheet to cover her breast. _"Come on if I wasn't already naked I would say your undressing me with your eyes."_ He says in seductive tone. I feel my cheeks turn crimson red.

 _"No, sorry."_ I say in a low tone rushing down the hall to the stairs as I hear the girl's laughter behind me. I run straight out the front door to the sidewalk stopping to process what just happened? Ugh, I'm so stupid, I don't belong in these types of parties and I most certainly don't belong with Levi Ackerman. Ugh, I never felt so embarrassed in my life he's so arrogant asking me to join him with that girl, as though I actually would? I start to feel tears building up in my eyes threatening to fall. I had so much hope for tonight, high hopes for him, but he ended up being so gross. I pull my phone out of my pocket I text Sasha, _"Hey, I just got a terrible headache so I decide to head back to my dorm. See you later!"_

I head across campus to the safety of my dorm room. Once I enter my dorm I feel my phone vibrate, I see it's a message from Sasha. I unlock my phone an read her text, _"Feel better!"_ I envy Sasha everything seems to come so easy to her. She fits anywhere; she could make friends with anyone. I guess I'm just not that kind of person, even though I would like to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

I look at the paper in front of me; I start to rub my eyes from the lack of sleep I got yesterday. I can't concentrate on the notes in front of me we have a few days off before the final exams start. I can't let myself to slip just because I got the lawn room but with the events that happen yesterday I can't think of studying right now. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out to see that it's my mom calling me.

 _"Hey Mom"_ I say when I pick up the phone. _"Hey Eren I just saw that you had called me yesterday, I'm sorry I was out with Kenny"_ she said with a content tone in her voice. She always sounds like this when she talks about this new boyfriend. _"Well I have good news." "Me too!"_ she replies excitedly. _"Oh! Um… do you want to go first?" "Actually, Kenny and I where going to be in town tonight I was hoping you can have dinner with us." "You're in town? That's great news." "No Eren that's not the news I was going to tell you but can you wait until then and tell me the news?" "Umm yeah sure but everything is okay right?" "Everything is great Eren! We have reservations for 7 o'clock at the Italian place we went last time. Do you want us to pick you up?" "No that's okay mom and it's just a short walk from campus so I will meet you guys there." "That's wonderful then I'm so excited to see you Eren." "Me too Mom see you soon"_ With that the conversation ended.

Putting my phone on my desk I start to realize that now I'm not going to be able to study. My mom never surprised me before. I start to think what can it be can it be that she is engaged to Kenny, that she wants to tell me in person. I guess I can be happy for her but I have never even met the guy before. I know that my mom is gorgeous and intelligent and always had men willing to do anything for her but she deserves a man that could treat her right but she has been with some guys that don't treat her right. When I came to the picture my dad showed his true colors and abandoned us, from being the most caring and supportive man he became the most selfish man and left. He left my mother to be single parent and took most of their earnings. I had always promised myself that I wouldn't become a man like him. I didn't want to disappoint my mom and become him so I study hard to me something good in my life.

After several hours of trying to study I decided to get ready. I went to my drawers took a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers that reminded me I had to do laundry. I went to the bathroom turn the shower on and striped him self and went in. After I finished showering I wrapped a towel around my waist went to my room put on my boxers and went to my closet and put on a black pair of well fitted slacks with a navy button up shirt then I put my shoes on. I looked in the mirror trying to fix my messy hair but I couldn't so I left it has is. I grabbed my phone keys and headed out the door.

While walking to the restaurant my mind drifted back to last night. The way Levi's body looked in the low lights from the hall, made my knees weak… the small hair the showed just above his boxers… but the way those eyes looked at me. I realize I was starting to breathe hard and was getting a semi; I had to get it together. I'm going to meet my mom and her boyfriend I can't think of this, I distracted myself thinking to the big news my mom was going to tell me.

I glance around the restaurant. It's modern but elegant, a mix of cream fabrics and dark wood. I was about to reach the hostess when I recognize my mom in the corner booth. I walk towards her when she sees me her eyes light up and stands to approach me. She looks even more gorgeous the usual. Her brown hair curled past her shoulders, her kind smile showing how happy she is. _"Eren! I have missed you so much"_ she says giving me a hug. "You look so _handsome." "Hi mom I missed you too and thank you." "Well, I'm so excited for you to meet Kenny. He's just in the restroom—oh! Here he is._ I follow her gaze to an elegantly dressed man with raven hair and grey eyes approaching us with a warm smile.

 _"Hello you must me Eren I'm Kenny. Your mom has told me such wonderful things about you"_ he says while shaking my hand. _"Likewise"_ I reply politely, though she really hasn't told me anything. _"Well let's sit. I ordered us some wine for the table it should be coming soon."_ We all sit, me on one side while across my mom and Kenny in the other. _"So Eren, you're in your junior year?" "Yes tha—"_ I stop when my mom reaches to get her glass of water and I spot a ring in her left hand. That's not an engagement ring, a wedding ring. _"What's that?"_ I ask sharply. _"Oh well we where going to wait until Kenny's son arrived but we're married."_ My jaw drops opened _"Married? I mean I thought maybe engaged but married?" "You're upset,"_ she says with a worried tone. _"No, not upset…"_ I struggle to put my emotions into the right words. I know that she can make the right decisions in her life but I always feel like protecting her she's the only family I have. _"Just surprised, that's all. I mean, how long have you known each other?" "Well we met a year ago and we hit it off since the start and I like to spent time with him he makes me happy and last week we went to a trip and it felt so perfect…"_ she looks at him. _"It really was Eren, it felt right. We wished you guys could have been there but we just felt the time stopped and the moment seemed right,"_ he says with a smile on his face. _"It was like an engagement, honeymoon, and wedding in one. We just wished that you and Levi could have been there. That would have made it perfect."_ I struggle with all this new information thrown to me. _"Sorry, but who's Levi?" "Oh, Levi my son he goes to your school too. I tried to get a hold of him so we could tell you guys together but—wait! There he is!"_ Kenny slides out of the booth to wave to his son.

Levi. Not Levi…

 _"What's Kenny's last name?"_ I whisper urgently to my mom. _"Ackerman,"_ she whispers back distractedly, sliding over to stand next to Kenny. Oh my god. Levi Ackerman is here. Levi Ackerman is currently walking up behind me. Levi Ackerman is my new…stepbrother, I realize in horror. Beads of sweat form at my neck and I've suddenly lost my appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

As Levi walks into the corner of my eye, I watch as he hugs his dad and shakes hands with my mom. I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm in the middle of a nightmare and will wake up soon. I was hoping never to see him after last night.

 _"Eren, this is Levi, Kenny's son."_ my mom says bringing me back from my thoughts. _"H-Hi. Levi. Eren. I'm Eren,"_ I stammer as he glances over at me.

 _"Eren, pleasure to meet you,"_ he replies formally. Wait does he not even remember meeting me last night? _"Well, scooch over Eren so Levi can sit next to you,"_ my mom says to me waving her hand. _"Oh yeah right sorry,"_ I say sliding over so that he can sit next to me. Levi sits down and I could feel my body betraying me having him this close.

 _"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it,"_ Kenny says a little nervously to his son. _"Well, you missed the whole announcement. We were just telling Eren that Carla and I have gotten married."_ I look at Levi from the corner of my eye. I see his eyes widen in surprise. _"Married? I thought you said you would never get married again." "Well things change. When I met Carla, I just knew. She's a special woman."_ I watch as my mom smiled, a true smile. It's been a while that I seen her that happy. _"I'm…I'm just…"_ I watch him struggle for words like I did. _"Surprise. But I'm happy, I am looking forward on getting to know you better Carla."_

Wow. That was actually nice, not compare to the guy that I met last night.

 _"Me too, Levi. Oh and I'm also excited for you and Eren to get to know each other!"_ _" Two children you know, you will learn how to share,"_ Kenny says happily. My mom laughs at Kenny's comment, " _You always wanted a sibling Eren, and now you have one. Well step-sibling, but still." A_ step-sibling that I have literally had dozens of dirty dreams about. Perfect. _"So, you two have never met, then?"_ my mom asks, glancing between us. _"Kenny and I were so excited when we realized both of our kids were juniors."_

 _"Nope, never met, unfortunately,"_ he says. _"We thought it was the best not to tell you guys about us until we knew it would really be forever. I thought it would have just been awkward for you two if we'd broken up and then you have to keep seeing each other around campus,"_ my mom explains _. "Yes, that would have been awkward,"_ Levi, says drily, and I know he's thinking that nothing could compare to my own awkwardness last night."

The waitress comes over with the bottle of wine that Kenny ordered. I see the label and whoa, my new stepdad must be loaded. She pops the cork and pours us each a glass, placing the bottle into the wine cooler next to the table. Kenny raises his glass, _"To a new family,"_ he says clinking them together. I manage to do it without making eye contact with Levi. " I've never wanted to drink a bottle of alcohol more in my entire life than at this moment, but I keep myself to a modest sip."

 _"So, honey, you told me you had some news, too?"_ my mom asks, as she puts down her glass.

 _"Oh, yes, though I don't think I can follow that announcement,"_ I state with a smile. _"Please! You sounded excited on the phone,"_ she encourages me. _"Well, I got a lawn room,"_ I reveal. My mom gasps in excitement, but I see Kenny glance quickly at his son. _"I thought you said that they hadn't announced it yet,"_ he says quietly.

 _"I…I knew you'd be disappointed. I was waitlisted. It was difficult, juggling between a sport and double major—"_ Levi replies. I glance at my mom and then between the two men. Levi is looking down at the tablecloth. Kenny glances towards me, _"It's an important accomplishment." "Thank you..."_ I say hesitantly. Levi looks miserable. _"Being waitlisted is impressive, too "_ He glances up at me flashing me a glare. Shit. I heard the pity in that sentence.

 _"Congratulations both of you,"_ my mom says smiling. We look over the menu to see what where going to order. I decide to order the steak since money doesn't seem to be an issue, and we each order a cocktail in addition to the wine. _"Kenny, I'm sorry if this is an ignorant question, but were you in office? Your name sounds so familiar."_ " _Yes,"_ he replies, looking pleased. _"I'm a former congressman—" "One of my majors is Political Science, so I try to keep up with it."_

 _"And your other major?" "Global Health." "You know, I run Ackerman and Co. Consulting of K Street, and we're still looking for a summer intern. Interested?"_ " _Dad, I thought you were going—"_ Levi breaks in before I can respond.

 _"And I thought you were going to get a Lawn Room,"_ his dad replies. _"What you think Eren." "Well umm I was just going to get a summer job to help pay for my tuition."_ Did Kenny promise his son the internship? I don't want to start off this relationship with Levi in the wrong foot.

 _"You don't need to worry about tuition now, honey,"_ my mom says softly. I look at her in surprise. Oh my god—is Kenny going to pay for my college bills? The thought hadn't even occurred to me. I look between them as they stare back at me calmly. _"Oh, oh, I didn't think—I mean, I'd love to, but I just—if Levi wants the—"_ " _Then it's settled,"_ Kenny cuts in. " _I tend to go into the office quite early, but we have an extra car you can use." "Sorry? I don't understand."_

 _"Well, Kenny and I are moving in together. I mean, I basically live there now, but I'm officially selling the old house, now that we're married."_

 _"Right, of course."_ I feel my brain processing this new information. Just as I am working through my thoughts, I feel a hand on my knee. I look down to see Levi's arm disappearing under the tablecloth. I glance at him, but he looks straight ahead like nothing is happening. I struggle to maintain clam as heat travels from where is hand is to my _… "So, this summer, I'll be living with you then? All of you?"_ Levi turns to smile at me politely. His hand moves another inch up my thigh. I widen my eyes at him but he doesn't react.

 _"That's right,"_ Kenny states. Levi moves another inch up my leg. "I've never been so turned on in my life, but I'm struggling not to pop a boner at dinner. What is he thinking? We're having dinner with our parents! _"I am finishing to set everything, it should be finish when you get home,"_ my mom tells me. I nod trying to focus on her words. Levi's hand moves another inch up my thigh, getting extremely close to my crotch. My whole body is tingling. Holy hell, I can barely breathe. I could feel my cock starting to rise. I can't believe that Kenny and my mom haven't notice anything. With his other hand, Levi takes a sip of wine. I am wishing for that waitress to come with the food he will have to move his hand.

He moves his hand up another inch. I can't take it any longer—another second, I'm going to start moaning. As my mom moves her head to Kenny's ear to murmur sweet nothings, I slide my fork off the table and press it tongs-first into the top of Levi's hand. I hear him make a sharp intake of breath and then his mouth twitches as he tries to hold position through the pain. I press down harder. Suddenly he yanks his hand away and I just manage to stop my hand in time so the fork doesn't hit my leg. He turns to me, and smiles a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

He was fucking with me, I realize. That's his way of taking revenge for me showing him up in front of his dad? What a goddamn creep! I lean toward him with a fake smile plastered on my face. _"If you're that pissed about it, bring it up with your dad, don't take it out on me. I did try to turn it down."_ I hiss into his ear. He turns to me with an equally fake smile. "I'll do whatever the hell I like, Bro." He says quietly so our parents can't hear.

The rest of the meal passes without Levi making another pass on me. I start thinking how I am going to be spending the entire summer and other seasons living with him. The waitress comes with the bill and Kenny pays. We stand up we say our goodbyes. My mom hugs me and says, _"I know this was a lot to take in, honey. We'll talk everything over, I promise,"_ she whispers reassuringly, and then kisses me on the cheek.

Levi surprises me by leaning in for a hug as our parents look to us with a smile. _"Great to meet you_ ," he says, then whispers almost silently in my ear _, "Sorry, we'll never get a chance to have that threesome, Bro."_

I freeze as he pats my back once and then breaks away. He remembered. And now he will always know how attracted I am to him. I have a feeling I'm never going to hear the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't mean to question the relationship, it was just so sudden," I explain to my mom as she drives me home from the airport. I usually never fly to or from college, but Kenny insisted. My biggest worry was that Levi and I might be on the same flight, but luckily his exams ended earlier than mine. I want as much time as possible to prepare myself for our interactions.

"No, I get it, I really do," my mom assures me. "You can ask me anything about Kenny, or me and Kenny, and I won't be upset." "He treats you well?" "He's wonderful. He's always surprising me with little gifts, even though I tell him he doesn't have to give me anything he still does. He respects me and is not bother that I still want to continue working, I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"Well I am happy for you mom, you're pretty great mom you deserve to be happy. " "Thanks honey, I truly feel like a princess with him especially with his house being so big look," she says to me pointing to the right. I gasp at the mansion we pull up too. " That's the house, its huge." "I know right he has housekeepers but I told him that I liked to cook and now I cook for us. They still come to do the cleaning with both of us working," she explains while we enter through gates. "So for the coming school year your still be teaching." "Yes, Eren I will." My mom presses a button on the dashboard and the two-door garage opens. I look around this place is huge and its only the garage I can only imagine the inside of the house.

After the tour, which took over an hour because the house is so massive, my mom finally leads me to my room. My head is swimming at the luxuriousness of my new home. As we walk down the hallway, I'm alarmed to realize that I can actually smell Levi. He must be nearby somewhere. I've been fearing seeing him again and hoped I'd have more time to settle in before our first confrontation.

"Here's Levi's room," my mom says as we pass a partially open door. "He's out somewhere right now," my mom says walking pass the room. I shake my head at myself. I wish I could turn off the part of my body that's attracted to him. If anything, though, my sex dreams about him have only become more frequent and more alarming ever since he laid his hand on my thigh.

"And here's your room." I can't believe it's right next door to Levi's room. There are so many rooms in this place; I would have preferred to have a bit more separation between us. "Whoa," I say pushing the door open, a four-poster bed in the center of the room matching nightstand, bureau, and the rest of the furniture. The wallpaper is tasteful, blue and white patterns that complement the light, airy feel of the room. I release the handle of my luggage and head over the to the window seat and kneel on it. There's a spectacular view of the beach below the house was clearly built to play up the amazing location. I glance to the left and ask my mom, "Is that my own bathroom?" My mom laughs a little, "Yup no more sharing." I never been to a house this nice and I cant believe I am going to call this place home from now on.

"Do you want something to eat?" my mom asks me. "Um, yeah that would be great." "Okay then you stay here and settle in while I whip you something too eat. I will be in the kitchen when you're ready to eat." she leaves my room. I walk to the bed and flop down and start thinking about how they married so quickly; can she really know him that well? Maybe I am just falling back to worrying about her, she is the only family I have left and I don't want to see her get hurt again. I get of the bed and sink down on the window seat. The beach looks so beautiful even though I can barely see it with the bushy trees, but the line of the property continues down to the beach. I get alarmed when I see a figure but then I realize it's Levi's head as he walks up the lower lawn to the pool, with a soccer ball in his hands. Don't tell me he's training, school just ended!

I bite my lips as I watch him to the ball on the chair, and peel off his shirt. He uses it to wipe the sweat off his face and tosses it to the chair and he kicks off his sneakers. His body is just mesmerizing. I can see why though with him playing soccer there is lots of train he has to do. He jumps inside the pool and I watch him doing laps, the water falling over his muscular back and shoulders sends shivers down my spine. Ugh I have to get use to seeing him like this and stop acting like a freak every time we are in the same room.

"Your food is ready!" my mom calls. I head downstairs entering the formal dinning room before fining my way to the kitchen. I realize that from the kitchen window, you look directly out to the pool. Wow that's great. "I cant believe Levi's in the pool, I bet the water is freezing," my mom comments. "Yeah, he's crazy…" I reply to her. I get distracted watching Levi doing backstroke, his arms cutting cleanly through the water.

"So you two never once ran into each other on campus in the three years you've been at Sina?" she asks, sliding my plate onto the glass table in the breakfast nook. We sit down across from each other and I start eating. "No, well…we hadn't ever met." "But-" before she says something else I cut her off. "Well, Levi is really well known around campus. He captain on the soccer team, smart, good—" I catch myself and pretend to clear my throat.

"Good-looking?" My mom asks with a smile.

"Mom…" I groan.

"Well, he is. I'm not blind. Actually, Kenny looked just like him when he was his age." I see Levi get out of the pool over my mom's shoulder and shake himself off. I force myself to look down at my sandwich as he walks across to a lawn chair and lies down.

"What happened to Levi's mom?"

My mom cringes. "Kenny doesn't really like to talk about it—too painful. Apparently, she cheated on him and then abandoned him and Levi. They never see her."

"Oh, that's awful," I murmur, trying to shove down the pang of pity I feel for my new stepbrother.

"I think it's one of the things that brought us together—raising a child by ourselves."

My eyes flick to the door as Levi slides it open. He's put his shirt back on but it clings to his still damp torso, highlighting his muscular pecs and shoulders. He leaves his sneakers on the mat as he shuts the door behind him. "Hey Levi," my mom greets him. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"You don't have to do that," he says, a little grumpy. "I don't mind at all," she replies, standing to move back to the counter. He pauses, and then sits in her abandoned chair a bit reluctantly. "It's so funny that you and Eren never met at school!" "I think there might have been one time—" he says, glancing at me, that same devilish look back in his eyes. I feel his knee come to rest against mine under the table, and I quickly cross my legs.

"In class. We have been in a few of the same classes together," I clarify, narrowing my eyes at him. "We have?" he asks looking genuinely surprised. My mom quietly spreads mayo on a slice of bread at the marble island. "Yes," I whisper, embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't remember all of the times we've sat in the same classroom only the time when I eyed him in the doorway of his bedroom and completely embarrassed myself. I want to sink into this seat cushion and disappear.

"So honey, Kenny says you'll start your internship on Monday, that'll give you a few days to settle in," my mom says as she slides the sandwich in front of Levi. "Sounds good," I reply, glancing at Levi out of the corner of my eye. "I'm having someone over for dinner tomorrow night," he announces rather abruptly. "Oh, wonderful. A friend from around here?" my mom questions. "Not a friend, really. A girl I dated in high school," Levi clarifies. I keep my eyes trained carefully forward. I try to finish my sandwich as soon as possible so I can go back upstairs. I sigh as I close my bedroom door behind me. So now I have to have dinner with Levi's ex-girlfriend. Is this what the rest of the summer is going to be like? Is Levi punishing me for his father's favoring me? Exploiting my attraction to him? I'd rather be back in the library, buried in a book.

 **AN: Sorry if the updates take longer than what they take now but now that i am in school it will be harder to update i try my best to update and write during my free time but school is time consuming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey guys sorry for the late update. I know it's took me almost a month to update but i still needed to finished this story compare to my other one. Thank you for following/favorite this story.**

I pushed my chicken around in my plate as I try not to watch Levi drape his arm behind Petra's chair. She is really pretty and sweet. Gosh I hate the fact she so sweet if she wasn't so sweet it would give me a reason why to hate her.

"How long did you guys date?" my mom asks. "Well, it was on and off, so…hard to say. He actually went to prom with one of my friends," she replies, jokingly nudging Levi, who at least has the grace to blush. "Levi…" his dad says, shaking his head. "Oh, it's OK. I went with one of his friends," Petra says with a smile." "I think we both knew it wasn't meant to be," Petra states.

"A couple of my friends met their husband in high school. Though I did read an article saying you're do meet the person you going to marry in college," she says pointing at me. "I will clear the table," I say. "Thank you that's so kind of you Eren, Kenny tells me. "No problem, I use wait tables in high school." "Same," Levi says while I get his plate. "You did not," I answer, before I can think. He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows, his gaze unreadable beneath them.

Kenny laughs. "It's true." "My dad says working is the only way to build character," Levi says quietly. I blushed while heading to the door to go to the kitchen. I set the plates in the sink, ugh I feel like I can't say anything right around Levi.

I head back to the table and Kenny says, "Eren are you dating anyone from school?" "Not right now," I tell him while I take my seat again. "Who were you dating maybe I might know them," Levi says with a smirk. "Probably not," I say go of him a polite smile. He really knows how to get under my skin. The truth is I never really dated anyone, my mom pushes me to date but I don't. "Who wants dessert," I say trying to avoid any more questions.

I bringing the dessert out but now I'm thinking about how Levi and Petra will probably want to go somewhere to have sex. I hoping it's not Levi's room, omg what if I can hear them through the wall. After we finish the dessert my mom clears the plates, Levi and Petra stand up. Kenny and Levi start talking quietly while Petra walks over to me. "You're really handsome Eren," she says with a smile. "Your skin looks so soft what do you use?" "What, ummm soap." She makes it so hard for me to hate her.

"Soap? Just…soap? Oh my god, I have this whole routine," she says, laughing at herself.

"Well, thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you around often?" I ask, but she looks surprised. "Because you and Levi are dating." "We're not really dating," she confides to me. "He's not that type, and I gave up hope years ago. But just look at him, can you blame me for coming back?" she says with a grin, and then her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh—sorry! I forgot for a second that he's your brother!" "Step-brother," I correct her. "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. It was really nice to meet you Petra."

I start heading to the foyer but I decided not to go upstairs I need some air. I start walking down the hallway reaching two French doors leading to the patio. I step outside closing the doors behind me sigh a breathe of relief. I feel the breeze of the ocean and I decide to head towards it. I circle around the swimming pool on the first level of the backyard, and then down to a grassy lawn with soccer goal is set up on one end. The wooden stairs down to the rocky beach are set on the right side, and it takes me a minute to find them in the dark. I see the ocean spread in front of me. As I step closer to shore I can feel my shoes sink into the sand. I sit down and look out at the sea; I feel so out of place here. I miss my old house where I will be sitting in the couch while my mom was sitting in her chair while we watched TV. I always feel like a guest here it Kenny's house. I get up to get closer to the water but I don't want to get my shoes wet. I get startled when a bird flies off.

I turn and walk back toward the steps, feeling as lonely as I've ever felt. I shake my head at myself as I climb the wooden stairs. My mom is happy and I am fortunate to live in a place like this, I should stop feeling sorry for myself.

As I walk across the lower lawn, I look up and see my mom and Kenny's bedroom light go off. I guess they're turning in early tonight. I walk up toward the pool and freeze as I hear a moan. The lights downstairs are all off except one in the hall, and the pool's lights underneath the water. My eyes dart around and fall on two writhing bodies on a poolside lounge chair. Levi and Petra.

I stare as Levi takes his shirt off then take Petra's. I know I should just move but I can't. The pool light reflects so perfectly to his back muscles as he unhook Petra's bra and removes her jeans and panties.

 _Leave, you pervert!_ My brain commands me, but my body stays firmly glued in place, even as it throbs with desire. One of Levi's hands massages Petra's large breasts, and the other disappears beneath her. Petra cries out immediately and I almost gasp at myself, as his hands are moving against me. I can practically feel his hot breath against me while he's touches my chest going lower and lower reaching my cock, I can feel his fingers wrapping around my dick…

Levi grunts as he pushes against her. She struggles to contain herself as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. _Omg Eren what are you doing here?_ I step back to to leave but I almost trip with a bush behind me. I run away as quickly as I can to the other side of the house. I reach the front door and opened it hoping Levi locks it later. I hurry up the stairs towards my room. Once I enter my room I kick off my shoes and lay down in my bed burying my face in my pillow.

I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment over what I just witnessed and the uncontrollable desire I felt. I've had crushes before, but none like my obsession with Levi. Even after meeting him and him pushing my buttons I'm still attracted to him. I pull my face out my pillow reaching into my nightstand a take out an r18 yaoi doujinshi, when I hear a soft knock at my door. I hope it's not Levi. I throw the book at my bed and head to open the door. I almost jump when I see Levi's face at my door. He leans forward, leaning his arm on the door while I step back nervously. His hair looks unruly and his lips are curled into a smirk.

"Technically speaking, does a Peeping Tom have to be outside, looking inside? Or does the term still apply if both, or all three, parties are outdoors?" he asks, calmly, tilting his chin up slightly as he considers me. "I…I don't…" I stammer, feeling heat crawl up the back of my neck. "You. Where. Watching us," narrowing his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…I was down at the beach…how did you…?" "I heard a twig snap and saw you running away like a drunken ostrich." "Did Petra—?" "No, and I didn't tell her." "Thank god." "So? What did you think?" He smirks. "Oh, I'm so sorry, again. I'm so embarrassed," I rush on. It strikes me that this is the longest conversation I've ever had with my new stepbrother. And it's about how I'm a pervert. Fantastic. "Why were you watching us?" he asks, stepping forward into my room. I take another step away from him. "Um, I…I don't know. It just sort of happened. I didn't mean to." "Liar," he comments lightly. "Asshole." It slips out before I can stop myself. He tilts his head slightly and says, "Prude." I might be a prude but I don't want to be. "What's that," he says looking towards my bed. "Nothing just a book." He walks inside my room heading to my bed, I try to reach before he does but he already has the book in his hands.

"I know what this doujinshi is," he says looking at me with a smug grin. "Maybe not so much of a prude," he adds running his eyes up and down my body. I swallow hard. "You know what I think?" he asks, stepping toward me. I step away again, feeling one of the posts of my bed against my back. "I think you want me. I think you can barely contain yourself." "That's mighty arrogant of you," I comment while biting my lip. "Why are you doing that," he asks frowning. "It's a nervous habit," I say with a shrug.

"So I make you nervous?" "No," I reply quickly. "Just you being in here…" "I'm only arrogant if I'm wrong." "Wrong about what?" I feel the urge to bit my lip again but don't want to give him the satisfaction. "Wrong about you wanting me. Let's give it a test—" he narrows his eyebrows, studying me. "I'm going to kiss you now, and all you have to do is tell me to stop." "What? That's crazy. Not to mention you just fucked Petra, and now you expect me to kiss you?" I protest, but he steps toward me. I try to pull backward but I'm already pressed against my bedpost. Desire spread deep in my stomach as his eyes lock onto mine. "If it's crazy, just tell me to stop," he whispers teasingly, and moves closer. His musky scent fills my nose and my mind begins to swim. I feel the front of my boxers start to get wet with pre-cum, when he curls his arms around me and set them in my lower back. He is so close to me, I can feel his heat of his body. His legs and chest sink against me and he moves his lips toward mine. Just a few inches between Levi Ackerman's mouth and mine. Now an inch. Now two centimeters…I can feel his warm breath against my partially open lips…

"Stop." I whisper.

He freezes but doesn't pull away, as though he can't believe what he's just heard. Though truthfully, I'm surprised at my own restraint. I can feel his erection against my thigh—I know he wants me too. Now I can beat him at his own game. I lean forward slightly, allowing my lips to brush against his as I speak, "Unless you don't want to."His eyes, which were focused on my lips, flick back up to meet mine. I force myself to stay steady even as I'm consumed by the lust in his gaze. He stares at me for a moment, then he steps back. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He starts walking towards the door and shuts it quietly never looking back at me. I let a deep breath out not realizing I was holding in. "I can't believe I just rejected him. I'm stunned, but I also feel like giving myself a standing ovation. I just resisted the advances of Levi Ackerman, my fantasy of almost three years. I should win a willpower award. I knew that if I'd let him kiss me, I would forever lose any kind of power in our relationship. I'd be just another of his pathetic hook ups who fell for his charms.

Of course, the downside is that I'm more turned on than I've ever been in my life, and I'm alone with a painful erection. I sigh and crawl back onto my bed. I have a feeling that whatever is happening between my stepbrother and me, I haven't seen the end of it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hi guys sorry for the super late update. It's almost a whole month late. Thank you for the favorite/follows. I will try not to update so late for the next chapter :).**

"YAY! I'm so excited to have someone else here to work with," Hanji says rotating on her desk chair. She's my new cubicle mate here at Ackerman and Co. "Finally I got My Outlook to work," I say while opening the email system in my desktop. "That's great, they will make you sign an NDA and other stuff but after that you want to go to lunch?" she asks. "What's a NDA," I give her a confused look. Hanji looks at me and says, "Non-disclosure agreement. There are a ton of Senators and big business types who come in here, and you can't tell anyone it's Very Important."

"Oh. Well I'd love to get lunch later this week, but I'm having lunch with my friend Mikasa today." "It's okay and is this girl Mikasa a girlfriend," Hanji says with a smirk. "No, it's not like that we are just best friends." "Oh, well I doubt you're single with that hot body you have going for you," she winks. I blush at what Hanji said, "I really don't think I—" Hanji cuts me off, "Eren you really do you just have to add a little style and you have anyone at your feet." Maybe Hanji is right she looks so perfectly chic in her patterned cardigan and statement necklace. "You know, that would be wonderful. I really don't know what to buy." "Don't worry Eren i will help you with that. "

We stoped talking to peak over our cubicles and see, Kenny and Levi head towards the elevators, probably their going to eat lunch together. "Damn Mr. Ackerman son looks like a model even though he is short," Hanji states. We sit down to continue our work when we hear footsteps heading our direction. Hanji and I both look up and see Kenny and Levi standing in front of our cubicle. "Eren, this is awful but Levi and I were in the lobby on our way to lunch when I realized how rude it was not to invite you along," Kenny states. "Thanks for the offer, but I actually have lunch plans with my best friend from school." "I see, well hope you enjoy your lunch. There are really good restaurants around here," Kenny replies with a smile. Levi is frowning; I guess this wasn't his idea. "We better be going then, don't want to be late for our reservations. See you at home," Kenny says waving and walking away with Levi. Levi didn't say a single word to me; I guess he doesn't like being one wanting for once.

"Eren, why did Mr. Ackerman said he will see you at home?," Hanji questions. "Oh, umm...well you see I am his new step-son. He married my mom." "Omg, Eren that's great he seems like a good man. Imagine how jealous everyone is going to be when they know you get to see Mr. Ackerman's son at home," Hanji comments. "NO! Hanji don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know okay." Hanji starts laughing, I pout and she laughs harder she has tears on her eyes. "Okay I won't, but you have to answer me one question," she replies. I start to feel nervous of what she can ask; I nod in response. Her eyes start to sparkle, while giving me a menace smile. I gulp scared of what's to come. "Will you fuck your step-brother," she says with a smirk. I start coughing choking on my own saliva, "W-what!" Her smile gets wider if that's even possible. "O...of course not," I reply. She observes my face and I can feel my face getting hot. "Okay thanks for your answer," she answers sarcastically.

I met up with Mikasa at Maria's, I get a hamburger with large fries and a large drink while Mikasa get's a chicken burger with medium fries and a medium drink. "How's your new house," Mikasa questions. "It's so big! I don't know why anyone would need that much space. I mean before my mom and I got there, it was just for two people. Well, three, including the maid." "There was a maid?" she comments. "Yeah, but she doesn't live there no more." "Your lucky, so how is your step-brother. I know i wouldn't be able to live with a dumb jock," she declares. "Well, Levi is not dumb. I've been in a few classes with him, and he's really smart. He was even waitlisted for a Lawn Room." "You're a little defensive of him," Mikasa observes. "Y..yeah, I guess so. I don't know why though. He's been playing these weird mind games with me." "Mind games?," she repeats, frowning.

I think about how much to tell her, I have a feeling it's not the kind of situation she'd overlook, but I also really want to talk to someone about what's been going on. "Well, you remember that I used to have a crush on him?" "Yeah I remember you mentioning it." "I…I still have a crush on him. Or I think I do…I don't know. I'm definitely attracted to him, and he's aware of that fact. He can be really rude, and then last night, he almost kissed me, but he…" "He what. Eren he's bad news, he has a horrible repu-" "Yes, I know Mikasa." "Eren you have to be careful, you don't want to do something you regret. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." "I know okay." This is why I should have not mention anything to Mikasa; I just hate how right she is. "Eren," Mikasa whispers. "I promise."

I head back to work and work in silence thinking over my lunch. Hanji tries to talk to me but I'm too lost in thought. She tries to capture my attention with online shopping, but I just hum. Later I meet another intern named Armin, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who is always blushing when I am around or look at him in the eyes. He is more the kind of person I should be looking to date.

I drive home around six and park in the garage. "Mom?" I call out, before spotting her outside on the back lawn, talking on the phone as the sunsets behind her. I head upstairs; the huge house is silent as I walk up the steps and down the hallway. I walk into my room and push the door almost closing it with my foot. I head towards the bathroom and turn of the faucet and splash cool water on my face. As I look back up to my reflection, dripping with water, I see something move in the mirror. I stare at it blankly, not understanding what I'm seeing. The mirror above the sink is reflecting the mirror above my vanity in the bedroom. Which is reflecting an image from my partially open bedroom door. It's Levi, he's standing outside my door, and he doesn't realize I can see him. I pretend I can't see him. I feel a shiver of excitement running down my back thinking of the idea of Levi actually interested in me. He's right there. Right now. Watching me. Before I think what I'm doing I slowly start to unbutton my shirt. I let it fall gracefully on the floor. I look at the mirror and see Levi is still there.

In my head I could hear the promise I made Mikasa replaying in my head but I keep going. I feel that I am wanted. I trace my hand slowly down my abdomen, feeling every bump of my abs. I reach my waistband and undo my button. I slowly unzip my pants, pulling them down revealing my perfectly round ass; I leave myself only on my tight boxers. Do I have the body that someone like Levi is attracted too? I start to feel nervous but I reach for the waistband of my boxers slowly pulling them down showing my hipbone.

"Eren are you home?," my mom calls. I completely freeze. I glance and see Levi is already gone.

"Yeah I'm home," I yell back. "I'm coming up, I want to hear about your first day." I hear footsteps on the stairs and I exit my bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a shirt. Nothing like your mom's voice to kill your passion.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I finally updated after literally 3 months. I'm truly a shitty author, with some excuses. At the beginning when I was writing this I got the flu and it literally got me so bad I stayed in bed. After i got better I started working and that took most of my time, like literally I worked 7 days a week. After that to be honest I was just lazy. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for waiting for this chapter and thanks for your reviews :).**

It's been a couple of weeks since what happen with Levi. I really don't see Levi that much, even though we live under the same roof Levi always goes out with friends after work.

I decided to go to bed early so I can get more sleep before going to the mall with Hanji, however I was woken up by a loud noise coming from downstairs. I grabbed my phone to check what time was it and groan when I saw it was 6:00am. Who the hell is up this early, on a Saturday? I decided to go check it out, getting out of my bed tiptoeing to exit my room. When I open my door I hear some shuffling downstairs. I quietly walked down the hallway and saw that everyone's room doors were closed. I slowly make my way downstairs until I reached the kitchen (that's when I was shot and I died. just kidding), looking around I could feel my heart beating rapidly, suddenly Levi is standing right in front of me.

"Fuck!" I blurt out, jumping back startled. "What the hell, I thought someone had broken in." "Then you should have called 911," he replies quickly, turning walking to the island. "Well, aren't you happy that I didn't. What are you doing up so early anyways?" "Working out," he responded. "This early?" I ask while he struggles with what is in front of him. "Yeah, I workout every morning. I need to stay in shape during off-season." "Ugh I would be exhausted if," I stop, as I see blood dripping from the palm to the granite countertop. "You're bleeding!" "Yeah, I just can't get the fucking tape to…," he struggles on wrapping the bandage on his palm.

"Here, let me." I say, spotting the first aid kit on the counter. From the blood smeared on it I know Levi has gone through it. "You don't have to," he protests. "It's fine I don't mind, come closer the lighting is better over here." "Do you even know what you're doing?" he asked, but walks towards me. "More than you," I reply giving him a smile. I remove the messy tape around his palm. I wash my hands in the sink and open the first aid kit. I take a pair of surgical scissors and cut off the tape. I glance up noticing that he is shirtless, wearing only a pair of gym shorts and sneakers. He's covered in sweat. "How did this happen?" "I was training when I started to feel dizzy and tripped on a rock and I used my hands to break the fall," he replies looking down on me while working on his hands.

I get a piece of gauze and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "This is going to sting," I warn him. I start to pat his hand with the soaked gauze. He hisses slightly as the liquid stings him. I have never touched him for this long before. "Other hand." He gives me his other hand and I start to clean it. "Maybe you should take it easy with training," I suggest. "Or I could just work out my muscles," he says with a smirk on his face.

I nod to him and get my courage to say what I want, "You know, I heard that only one athlete got a lawn room, because sports are a big commitment, —" "Don't do that," he sighs. "I don't want your pity." "No it's not pity, it's just a fact." "I was born with everything, there is not excuses for me not to achieve all my goals." "Where did

you hear that, it sounds like—" I stop when I feel him stiffen under my touch. I want to tell him it sounded like _his father_ but I can tell that he doesn't want me to go there. " I know what people think of me when they look at me. They just see someone born with a silver spoon and think I get everything handed to be because of my family's wealth. That's why I work hard to succeed so no one can tell me nothing."

I frown. He doesn't see how hard his father pushes him. I finish cleaning his hands and wrap them up in tape. "I can only imagine when people from work find out you're Kenny's stepson." "It will be your first experience on favoritism," he answers. "Well, sort of once my mom got me a part-time job where she work so that will be the first." "Where does your dad work?" he questions. "Honestly I have no idea. He never stayed to long in one place and it's been so long that we heard of him," I say looking down at my feet. "So, why are you always serious?" "I am?" I ask looking straight to his eyes. "Serious isn't right maybe you can say distant." "I think that's worst," I reply. "I didn't mean it to insult you, I'm just trying to figure you out. We were in the same classes together? Which ones?"

"There were three in total. The first one was American History freshman year. I sat right behind you. I'm not surprised you didn't see me." "I am," he replies. My eyes widened looking up at him, but his eyes aren't focused on my face. They're looking all over my body, which I realize I'm wearing a loose thin white shirt and my boxers. I completely forgot I wasn't wearing my sweatpants. I become aware of every inch on him. I can see a bead of sweat dripping from his neck down to his chest falling down to the waistband of his shorts, were I see the trail of hair that his shorts don't cover. Mikasa face appears in my mind, and I reminded of the promise.

"I'm done." "What?" he says, his eyes looking towards mine. "With your hands." I grab a glass from the cabinet and pour him some water. "Here, you felt dizzy it is because you're dehydrated." "Thanks," he responds. "Well. I'm going to bed." "Yeah, see you later," he says going towards the back door. I head back toward the staircase. Just like that, the one real conversation that my stepbrother and I have ever had is over. I climb the steps and shut my bedroom door behind me. I feel more confused now than ever about our relationship. I close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep, but when my alarm goes off at ten; I'm still wide-awake.

It's the middle of June and you can feel the humidity. I haven't taken advantage of our pool yet. I put on my swim shorts and a white t-shirt. I head down the hallway and bump into Levi leaving his room. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he replies. It's the same conversation we usually have since that morning I saw him. If I had to pick from this to the mind games we started out with, I might just choose those mind games. The doorbell rings and I start to head down to answer it. I stop in my tracks when he says, "It's okay I will get it. Its my friend Erwin." He walks down the stairs towards the front door.

I head towards the backyard, I exit and grab a towel from the storage were we keep them and set it on the chair next to the pool. By the pool there is a table and lounge chairs with an umbrella. I test the water with my foot, to check if its cool but I am surprise when I feel that is nice and warm. I toss my shirt to the chair and I enter the pool until in reaches my stomach, and dive in. I swim to the other end where the water gets deeper. I push back and start floating on my back. I open my eyes and look towards the house and see a movement. In the second floor by a window I see the curtain closing. I thought it was Levi but I was able to see blonde hair. It must be his friend Erwin. I dive in the water thinking how I would have like it if it were Levi watching me.

I was never a person that was so much into sports but I always wondered if I would be any good. I swam a couple of laps but I had to push myself harder for the last ones. I swim to the shallow end, gasping for a breath. I get out of the pool and head towards the chair where I left the towel and start drying my hair and lay it flat on the chair to rest on. I lay with my stomach facing down, feeling my swim trunks clinging to my backside. I hear the door open and I look up to see who it is.

Erwin exits the door, with a grin on his face. "Hey you must be Eren. I'm Erwin, one of Levi's oldest friends." "Nice to meet you," I say as we shake hands. I notice that Levi stays behind, standing right outside by the door looking towards us. "Come on Erwin, we shouldn't bother him, he likes to be alone," Levi says. Erwin takes off his shirt and I look down. He really has a good body. Maybe, not as good as Levi's body but that is just my opinion. Erwin goes around the pool to the deeper part and jumps in the water. Levi walks to the chair at the end and takes his shirt off. I watch as his back muscles tense as he lifts it off his head.

"Levi and I grew up playing soccer together," Erwin says while swimming to the edge of the pool leaning on his elbows. "Oh," I reply as Levi dives in on the deep end. "So you guys go to school together." "Yea, Sina. Wait you knew that already." Levi pops up next to Erwin. "You wanna get some food now?" Levi asks. "What, we barely got here. Besides I am trying to get to know Eren," Erwin replies flashing me a smile. I find myself smiling back to him. "So Eren are you in any fraternities," Erwin questions. "No, I don't have time for that with studying and working." Levi kicks off the wall and starts swimming back and forth behind Erwin. "Do you still play," I ask Erwin. "No, I don't play that much no more, not like Levi and his competitive ways." "What do you mean competitive?" "Oh, Levi always been competitive, when we were ten years old the coach always had to pull Levi out during practices because he will go all out," Erwin says chuckling. I start laughing with him and I notice that Levi paused during his strokes.

"You going to the party later on tonight?" "Umm, what party?" "I thought Levi told you?" he questions. "Told him what," Levi ask appearing next to Erwin. "About Gunther's and Eld's party," Erwin responds. "Hadn't mentioned it," Levi answers. "Eren you should come," Erwin says looking at me. "He's not going to know anyone, and I think it's a small thing," Levi says. "Hey they said to invite anyone plus they got that big house," Erwin states. Levi clicks his tongue. Here I thought we were maybe getting along better, overcoming the awkwardness but I can see he wants to exclude me.

"If you're worried about being a third wheel, just invite Petra or someone," Erwin says. "So what do "you think?" he asks me. "Sounds great, actually," I say, glancing at Levi, feeling a bit pleased as he glares at me. It feels good to be mischievous to him a little, since he so clearly doesn't want me to go. "Awesome. Tonight then. We can go together, I'll pick you guys up around ten," Erwin says, before jumping on top of Levi and trying to wrestle him under the water.

I end up putting on a short sleeve button down shirt with black skinny jeans with gray vans. Levi and I waited for Erwin in the living room and I have to admit Levi looks hot. He always does but tonight he looked mouth watering. He wore black skinny jeans that literally look if they were painted on him, a white tight t-shirt, with a black leather jacket and black combat boots. My mom told us to be careful and to have fun before heading upstairs. Erwin honks five minutes later and he opens the door to his pearl Lexus i250. Levi opens the back door and climbs in.

"Are we picking up Petra?" Erwin ask as we exit the driveway. "It's Isabel and Farlan tonight. They are meeting us there," Levi answers. I feel relieved, because I don't think I could look Petra in the eye after seeing her and Levi having sex by the pool. "Oh, going for a round of three," Erwin says chuckling. I frown a little. I guess this is something my _stepbrother_ does often. We ride to the party listening to the radio and Erwin and Levi having some small talk.

We soon find a parking space near the party. We walk to the enormous house; surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops with the music blasting. By the curb I see a pretty girl with red hair and an olive dress standing next to a tall dirty blonde guy with a white V-neck and denim jeans. Levi calls out to them, "Farlan! Isabel!" Isabel runs towards Levi jumping on him while he catches her placing his hands on her butt. She giggles as Levi kisses her on the lips. Isabel gets off him, standing next to him calling Farlan towards them. Farlan grabs Levi's chin upward kissing him. They pull apart with Farlan saying, "It's been a while." "Come on," Erwin says, draping an arm over my shoulders protectively escorting us in. He greets a few guys as we make our way in; he guides us to the table with all drinks. He manages to grab two beers giving me one and me taking my first sip.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Erwin whispers in my ear. I'm startled and almost spit out my beer. "No…" I look down, blushing, "I mean, that's sweet of you to say."

"I'd love to see you again after tonight. Maybe we could get dinner next weekend," he offers. "Sure," I reply. It feels good to be asked out on a date. I heard stories of guys just wanting to hook up. "Hey, I'm going to get another beer," I tell Erwin, as I drain mine. He jumps up. "Don't worry about it. I'll grab 'em," he says. "I watch the ping pong ball as it's thrown back and forth across the table, and Erwin is soon back with the beers. He launches into a story about this crazy party he went to back at school, but out of the corner of my eye I notice a couple walking up the stairs at the rear of the room, their hands all over each other, and feel a stab of envy in my chest. I am beyond tired of being a virgin. It's certainly not on purpose that I'm twenty-one and still haven't had sex yet. I just assumed it would happen somehow, without me even trying.

As I'm drinking my second beer I see Erwin from the corner of my eye an think maybe Levi is right maybe I am to a distant. Maybe I can get my virginity out the way. I bet Erwin would be good at it, really good at it. Plus, he's a decent guy. "….Don't you think so?" Erwin says. "Yes, right," I reply. Some of my hair falls in front of my eyes and he moves it to the side and we make eye contact. Erwin slowly leans forward slowly, kissing my neck. "Want to get out of here?" he whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "My place is pretty close by." "Um, yeah, that sounds good," I reply, a little nervous. Erwin stands and offers me his hand. I place mine in his and we head towards the front. We pass Levi on the way while he flirts with Isabel and Farlan.

"Hey we're taking off. You think you can find another ride?" Erwin asks. "What do you mean? You're both leaving?" Levi asks, frowning. "Yeah we're going back to my place you think you can get a ride," Erwin replies. "Yeah, but come here for a second," Levi says looking back and forth between us. He takes Erwin towards the back door. I begin following them but Levi says, "Not you." and walks out with Erwin. They disappear out back. I can't believe the way Levi talks to me sometimes, so indifferently. I exchange a polite smile with Isabel and Farlan, who are now talking among each other.

 _Fuck_ Levi. I will do whatever the hell I want. I open the door and walk towards them. There are some people outside and I spot them talking in the corner. I make my way through the people heading their way. I stand next to a small group of people where I will be able to hear them.

"Why, do you want him Levi?" Erwin asks angrily. My eyes widen. "Fuck no, he's my stepbrother. It's just weird, that's all. You two. He's not your type." I feel a stab of pain hearing Levi's words. "He's gorgeous," I hear Erwin reply. "You think he's gorgeous?" Levi says, beginning to laugh. "Seriously? Come on, he's a fucking buzz kill."

I don't want to hear any more. I can already feel tears of anger building up. I'm so stupid. Why do I keep giving Levi the benefit of the doubt; he clearly is such an asshole. I walk quickly back inside, through the living room, and out to the street. I turn towards the left, where I can see a busier street, and hustle toward it. I know it's going to be a pricy cab ride back to the house, but I feel like I'm about to explode, and I don't want to give Levi the satisfaction of seeing me breakdown.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Thank you all who waited for this chapter. I was going to post it yesterday but I completely knocked out earlier sorry. Sorry for any errors i missed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

I finally reach home and head straight to my bedroom. I change to my pajamas that consist of a T-shirt and basketball shorts. I lay down on my bed thinking of what happen tonight. I can't remember when was the last time I heard someone speak about me like that, even though I'm somewhat to blame if I wouldn't have eavesdropped. Finally feeling like I could go to sleep, I hear a rush of footsteps making their way up the stairs. Making me sit up I hear the footsteps getting closer towards my bedroom. Not even a minute later Levi walks into my room his face filled with anger.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. You're in bed. That was really fucken selfish running off without telling anyone you know," he hisses walking out. I stay frozen in shock for a moment processing what happen. He can't be serious right? What does he even have to be mad at me for? That instant I quickly get off my bed and storm toward his bedroom, barely reaching before he shuts his door.

"I'm selfish? You are just…just," I stumble in my anger trying to find of the right word. "Yeah, you are fucken selfish Eren! I was looking around the party for you for fucken thirty minutes! I thought that you have gotten kidnapped! I almost called the cops." "Wait, what?" I reply completely confused. "Ever heard of a text message?" he ask, his voice full of sarcasm. "Yeah I've of a text message." "Anyways this isn't about me, this is about how you are a fucken asshole! I heard what you said to Erwin about me. I'm not a buzz kill, and yeah I might not be the most attractive person but I'm not some kind of joke either!" I claim angrily at him, fighting the tears forming in my eyes. I got him. He stares astonished and I use this opportunity to walk out.

Just as I am about to cross the threshold, he reaches around and closes the door in front of me. I stop and turn angrily, almost ready to punch him. He stands so close to me, he's practically pinning me against the door. "Wait, How did you hear that? You followed us outside?" "Yes, I followed you," I murmur knowing I was wrong in doing so. "I was mad, you were so obviously trying to stop me from leaving with Erwin, I wanted to know why. I can't control what you think of me and that's…fine, but I don't know why you had to go share your opinion with Erwin. Am I really that unattractive to you?" I say with my lip slightly trembling. Shit it's getting harder to hold back my tears. "No…shit, that's not what…" Levi says eyes widen as a tear slips down my cheek. I furiously brush my tear away while Levi backs up, running his hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't want Erwin to date you, it's that I don't want you to date Erwin." "What? That doesn't even make any sense," I reply frustrated.

"Erwin's track record with guys is pretty bad. They are just conquests to him." I literally felt like slapping him. " Really? Sounds pretty hypocritical, says the guy that ask me to join a threesome with them the first time we met. You didn't even know my fucken name." A smirk appears on his face. "Ok, that's fair. For the record you just looked so shocked and innocent, I couldn't resist. You are right though, its not like I have a great record either. I guess the difference in my mind is that I'm upfront about it. I have never promised any girl or guy a relationship. The girls and guys I sleep with know that it's not going anywhere because I tell them that. In the other hand Erwin he gets them by promising them a future with him, but the moment they sleep with him the treat them like they don't exist." "But you are friends with him..." I point out. "Well he's a good friend. Loyal, sometimes funny…" "He sounds like a bad person. I just… don't know why you want to be friends with a person like that." "I can't believe I fell for it." "Well he wasn't always like that," Levi says gesturing to a frame photo sitting on his desk. I glance walking closer to get a better look.

"Is that you?" I question, picking it up. It's a picture from elementary school. Levi is so easy to spot. "You look so serious, like you were getting sent to the principal's office." Right besides me Levi has the exact same expression of his face as his younger self. "That's the year that my mom left," he mumbles. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you see her?" "No. She made her choice." He pauses for a moment and then points to the frame. "That one there is Erwin." I see even back then he has that flirtatious smile. "I'm sorry you heard me say those stuff to Erwin. He's the type of guy that if you say something is off limits, which would make him, want it even more. He actually never has been denied anything. I thought it would be better to convince him that he didn't want you in the first place." I turn to face him and see that he standing closer than I thought he was. "So… ummm… you don't think those things about me?" I whisper, feeling vulnerable. He chuckles lightly, "No. More like the exact opposite. You're fucken gorgeous." he replies with a soft expression.

I stare at him not able to rip my gaze away from his eyes. I don't realize that he's moving forward. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion. I feel every inch of my body tingling; this is a complete different reaction than what I had with Erwin. Just before our lips connect I close my eyes, feeling a rush run through me something I have never felt before. His lips gentle brush mine, returning firmly pressing me into a kiss. I have kissed a couple of guys over the years but nothing compares to this kiss. It's different with Levi. He wraps his hands around my waist while I wrap them around his neck. All my thoughts and insecurities disappear. He brushes his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. Parting my lips I feel his tongue gently touching mine. His tongue moves deeper into my mouth, sucking on my tongue making me whimper. I can feel his erection against me and I bet he can feel mines. He slides his hand towards, ass groping it. "Ngh" I moan. Wanting nothing more that to rip our clothes off and having his hand, mouth all over me, and feel him fill me up when he wrecks me.

Suddenly he pulls away. I blink my eyes surprised. "I shouldn't have done that," he mutters. "Why?" I whisper. "It's wrong… you are my stepbrother. Maybe it will be better if we keep our distance from each other." "Yeah…" I reply feeling like someone literally ran me over. I walk towards the door, pause trying to put words towards my feelings but I simply can't. I open the door and close it softly heading towards my room. Rapping myself in my covers, I try to understand what has happen tonight. I can't believe Levi and I kissed. I have been dreaming about this since freshman year. This kiss surpassed all my fantasies. But maybe he's right? Maybe it was wrong for us to do that? I see light sneaking between my curtains by the time I fell asleep, still not managing to find my answers.

A few weeks passed with Levi and I living in an invisible force field. Whenever one of us enters a room, the other one just leaves. The only times that we are in the same room is when its family dinner, which my mom wants happening more frequently to bond.

Today is not like any other day. Today Levi and my presence is required at the Ackerman's annual Fourth of July party. The party is held in our very own backyard, we get the fireworks in the beach, which I guess we get the best view. My mom decided to buy me new clothing for this occasion, which consisted of a white dress shirt with a grey vest, well-fitted black dress pants which I picked that makes my lower body look good, and black dress shoes. After getting dress and trying to comb my hair I sort off succeed I head down to see if my mom needs any help. There was so much activity happening downstairs, this party was nothing of what I was expecting. I thought it was going to be more like a picnic but I was way off, there were round tables set with an elegant tablecloth covering them, centerpieces that look really expensive, and sliver trays were the food was presented. I spotted my mom talking to the caterers. "Oh, Eren you look so handsome," she says. "Thanks…do you need any help?" "Oh no we are doing good. Guest should be arriving soon. Oh, you should go taste the titan martini at the bar and tell me if it's too sweet." I nod and head towards the bar. The bartender serves me a pale pink drink taking a sip. Wow this is really delicious not overly sweet really refreshing.

I head towards the beach not wanting to be in the way and see Levi staring at the ocean. I admire his features, and then decide it better if I go back before he notices me. I turn back and as I walk the bottom of the dress shoes slips on a rock. I curse these shoes waiting for me to fall but I don't, there are two strong hands are holding me preventing me from falling. "Careful," he says straitening me up. "Thanks. Escaping all that ruckus." "Yeah, I really don't enjoy those things." "Really?" "Yeah, my dad always drags me to these. I know the routine. Smile, shake hands, and tell the kind of jokes that don't make anyone think too hard." "That sounds horrible but hey at least we get to eat lots of free food." I say smiling. He gives me a confused glance. "You weren't umm… well off before our parents…" he drops his gaze. "Well we weren't struggling but we weren't that great either. I never wanted anything too big, though sometimes we did get stuff from the Goodwill. But I don't want you to think… I mean my mom, really cares for Kenny." "Relax Eren I don't think your mom is a gold-digger. There have been some of those around, I can practically smell them at this point." "Was your mom…"I begin feeling courageous. "I don't like to talk about her," he cuts me off. "Sorry," I whisper. "I will see you up there," I say knowing the conversation was clearly done. "Hey," he calls after me as I started climbing the steps. " Erwin parents are family friends, they are on the list every year." "Thanks." I reply going up the rest of the steps.

Once at the top I see guest have arrive. I wonder now that I am Kenny's stepson if I will be expected to put the same routine as Levi. My mom waves at me were she is with Kenny talking to some of the guest, walking over introducing myself. I listen silently as Kenny chats away. I clearly see were Levi gets that charm from. I slip away heading towards the buffet table. I started piling my plate of food when I feel a hand on my back. I turn and see a smiling Erwin. With a friendly face like that I can't believe what Levi told me about him. "Hey Eren!" he says kissing my cheek. "Hi, its good to see you." I reply politely. "I was worried last time I saw you. You disappeared so fast." he replies. "Sorry about that." "So when are we going on that date?" I try to think of a way to escape, turning I see Mikasa walking in. "Can you excuse me for a moment? My best friend just arrived and she doesn't know anyone else," I explain slipping away.

"Mikasa!" I call out for her. "Oh! I almost didn't recognize you. You look really handsome." she says giving me a hug. "You said the house was big but not this big." "I know," I groan. We head towards the buffet and Mikasa gets a plate of food. "Your mom looks really happy," she says glancing at my mom. "I think she is. She really is good at cocktail-type of conversation like Levi…" "Eren…" Mikasa says, raising her eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes; this is not a good time to tell her about how Levi and I kissed. I am not even sure I will be able too. I love Mikasa but I know how she will get if I told her.

"Thought you two could use some drinks." I turn and see Armin, the cute intern with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is standing next to us with three martini glasses carefully balanced. "Armin, hi. I'm so glad you could make it." I point to the chair next to us gladly taking a seat. "Armin this is my friend Mikasa. We go to the same college." They greet each other and Armin gives us our martinis. "I forgot how the bartender called these." "Titan martinis," I answer. We all talk for a while getting to know each other better. I scan the party and I see Levi with a group of people making conversation. I wonder if he always has dates for these things. I wonder how it would be if I were his date. No Eren you can't think about this. Levi doesn't want that type of relationship with me, probably wouldn't either if I wasn't his stepbrother.

"Be right back." Mikasa says bring me back from my thoughts. Armin clears his throat and I look at him and smile. "You…umm… look really handsome," Armin says shyly. "Thank you," I smile blushing a little. "So do you think you will like to work in politics after school ends?" I say trying to change the subject. "Well in the government but I wouldn't mine also being in politics, which one doesn't exist without the other." My attention drifts when in the corner of my eye I see my mom talking to Kenny by the house. The conversation looks serious. I see my mom covering her face and head inside the house. Kenny turns back towards the party with his frown forming into a fake smile. "I'm sorry Armin, could you excuse me I think my mom needs me." "Oh sure go ahead." he replies as I rush towards the house.

My mind runs through many scenarios and I hurry up the stairs towards the master suite. The last time I saw my mom look this upset was when my father had contact her for more money. I knock softly and the bedroom door "Mom." I whisper. I enter and hurry toward her when I see her crying looking broken. "What's wrong." "It's Kenny," she murmurs. "His lawyer just called him. A woman is accusing him of sexual harassment."

"What," I whisper sit next to her. "I'm sorry, mom. When did this happen? How…" I reply not believing this is happening. "It happen several years ago," she replies. "Wait, this happen long ago before he met you. " I say. "Is she going on TV?" I question. My mom nods. "You know those shows that do investigations on politics?" I nod. "Well they are doing one in sexual harassment in politics and she's going to be interviewed there." "So what's going to happen?" "Well probably we will have to stay in the house for a few days." "Do you think Kenny actually sexually harass that women?" I question her. "I…really don't know." I haven't seen my mom this hurt and confused since what happen with my father. "What's going to happen if he really did do it mom? What are you going to do?" "Eren honey, please I don't want to think of this right now." "Mom you have too if he did you might have too…" "Eren I don't know what is going to happen between Kenny and my marriage. But for now I'm going to be a good wife and support my husband on these hard times.

"But mo…" "Eren I want to be alone right now," she says cutting me off. I exit her room going back towards the party. I just can believe what's happening. I don't know what to think of Kenny. Once I reach the patio I see Armin and Mikasa. "Sorry you guys my mom wasn't feeling to well, so I went to check on her." They nod in understanding.

I party seems going well which I'm grateful because my mom was so excited for it. "Umm… Excuse me have you seen Mrs. Ackerman?" I look at the lady strangely then I remember that my mom's new name. "She wasn't feeling well, but I can help you." "Oh, great will you like the lanterns to be lit now or later?" I look around seeing it's starting to get darker. "Now would be fine." She nods and smiles leaving. I glance at her direction she left in and spot Levi. I quickly avoid looking at him. I wonder if his father has told him of what is happening. I really don't want to be the one to be telling him. Shit. He's making his way over here. Ugh I can't wait until this party is over. Just one more hour left.

Levi appears next to me when the lanterns are lit up on the tables. Wow my mom really does know how to throw a party. We both head closer to the beach to get a better view of the fireworks. With a sudden 'boom' the firework display starts. We stand there silently looking at all the beautiful colors. They look so beautiful reflecting on the ocean.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I know its Levi. "What's going on," he asks. "Nothing, just my mom wasn't feeling to well," I reply. "You're biting your lip, Eren," he points out. I release my lip feeling trapped. "What's your point?" " Eren I can read you like a book," he whispers leaning in towards my ear. I could feel is breath against my ear making me flustered. "I think it would be better if it's your dad telling you." I reply stepping back. "Why can't you just tell me? Both my father and you are acting strange, and with your mom disappearing… I just want to know." "Fine. Well there is a woman… and she umm… going to be in the news tomorrow saying your father sexually harassed her." "What! That's crazy," he hisses. "Hey, I'm just telling you because you insisted." "Well my dad is a great man. He's a man of the community" "A man of the community?" I question. "Yes he is." "Levi not everyone is perfect you know" "You know nothing about him Eren. When my mom abandoned us he took care of me on his own. He's always there for me," he replies more aggressively cutting me off. I was barely going to talk when Levi just storms back towards the house. I stand their shock about the way this whole conversation went. Ugh. I can't believe he thought I was attacking Kenny. Looking back towards the crowd, my gaze falls on Kenny. I realize he has been staring at me. He gives me a quick smile once my eyes land on him.

Can't wait for tomorrow, it will be just the four of us alone in the house. What a great day.


End file.
